Barney Hunters Colorful Dreamer
Barney Hunters Colorful Dreamer (Barney Hunters Colourful Dreamer in the UK, Australia, South Africa and New Zealand) is the third season of Barney Hunters, it began airing on September 28th, 2018. Plot Hope and her friends Louise, Gabriella, Melinda, Alice, Aika and Melanie have become fourth years and are getting set for their final year in college. Before they can think about their futures, a new enemy, Negative Syndicate, appears, taking the hopes of the people of Earth. On top of that, three new warriors have appeared! The seven warriors of love and imagination must fight once again as well as find out if these warriors are friends or foes. Characters Hope Fujimori - the leader of the Barney Hunters. She started as a a solo fighter and became a leader to a group of six other girls. Louise Chiba - an aspiring fashion designer Melinda Aino - the school sweets queen Gabriella Yumehara - the intern writing genius Alice Kino - the loner turned social butterfly at school Aika Martin - The Japanese British intern Melanie Franz - the niece of Azalea and her little hen and the executive of Lyrick Studios in Germany. Evangeline Matsumoto - Ivy Kiwani - Lily Hinomori - Barney Baby Bop BJ Riff Wallace - Emerald's dinosaur and Baby Bop's nephew from the future. He came with Emerald to ensure she would do alright in 21st century Earth. Emerald Leach - Hope's daughter from the future. Although ten years old, she is mature enough not to be treated like an elementary school student but is still treated like one by Hope much to her annoyance. She is the future princess of the Lyrick Kingdom, and is learning from Hope and the other girls how to be a great warrior princess. Episodes # Premonition of a New Darkness! Rise of the Negative Syndicate! # Panic! I Can’t Transform with the Crystal Heart! # Arrival! The Mysterious New Warriors! # Go for It, Gaby! The School Play of Feelings! # Trick or Treat! Melanie’s First Halloween! # Going my own Way! Aika and Evangeline! # Goodbye Aika? A Heartfelt Decision! # I Want to Play the Piano! The Heartfelt Song of Dreams! # Powerless?! Nursery Rhyme Style Doesn’t Work! # To the Land of Mother Goose! The Guardians Trial!! # I Want to Be Like Azalea! Melanie’s Trial! # Self Discovery in London! Aika’s Trial! # A Wonderland of Tests! Alice’s Trial! # Ambition to Become a Patissiere! Melinda’s Trial! # Family is Where the Heart Is! Gabriella’s Trial! # Become the World’s Best Fashion Designer! Louise‘s Trial! # Like a Shepherdess! Hope’s Trial! # A New Strength! Imagination Our Dream! # Another Sweets Queen?! Ivy vs Melinda! # Club Lyrick is Doomed from the Start?! The Welcome Week of Emotions! # Who Are You? The Girl Who Fell From the Sky! # Future Daughter and Princess?! Hope's Shock! # Am I Fat?! Hope's Inner Doubts! # The Tailismans Appear?! The Three Warriors Surrender! # Bring Forth a New Era! Crystal Barney Hunters Are Born! # Begin Your Training as a Guardian! The Great Lyrick Kingdom Training Program! # A Mysterious New Classmate! Emerald's New Friend! # Is Hanaru An Enemy?! The Suspicions of the Alternate Barney Hunters! # Remaints of the Hit Circus! The Park of Memories! # A Chance to Become a Fashion Designer?! Louise's Choice! # The Summer! The Sun! The Ocean! The Girls Awaited Day Off! # Let the World Hear Your Voice! Idol Mode is Born! # Hanaru An Enemy?! The Inverse Barney Hunters' Suspicion! # Go for it! Emerald and the Farm Rhyme Test! # A New Strength! Our Fine Dream! # Reaching for Gold! The Lost Classic Collection Tape Category:Barney Hunters Colorful Dreamer Category:Barney Hunters